DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12
パーフェクト |Translation = Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 |Gallery = DMX-14 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmx14 |Release = May 25th, 2013 |Next = DMX-15 Full Foil VS Pack: Virtueless Royal |Previous = DMX-13 White Zenith Pack |Block = Episode 3 }} Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 is the 14th DMX pack in the OCG. Details This set focuses on 12 strategies. Each pack contains 7 cards with each pack being specifically focused on a strategy theme. Around 1 out of 4 boxes will contain an Outrage Ultimate Pack or an Emerging Divine Birth! - Oraclion pack (Which contains a Victory Rare), and around every other box contains a Secret Pack. If there is a Secret Pack, there will be no Victory Rares in the box. Contents Shinobi pack (Secret) *秘1/秘7 Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade *秘2/秘7 Orochi, of the Hidden Blade *秘3/秘7 Hanzou, Menacing Phantom *秘4/秘7 Zerokage, Lightfang Lord *秘5/秘7 Dark Sanji, Darkfang Ninja *秘6/秘7 Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *秘7/秘7 Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade It is the first time a Secret pack appears. Shinobis had not appeared since Episode 1, so a sense of freshness was granted. Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade's reprint was also welcomed due to its madness effect and its synergy with the Shinobi race. However, three of these Shinobis had been added to the Hall of Fame. Besides Baiken's reprint, Dark Sanji, Darkfang Ninja and Orochi, of the Hidden Blade had also been reprinted with the new frame, though Hanzou, Menacing Phantom had been reprinted before in DMX-08. However, if this Pack appears, there will be no Victory Rare packs, making this pretty much a disappointment factor if Victory packs are pursued. Outrage Ultimate Pack *1/84 5000GT, Riot *2/84 Miragino, the Face Up *3/84 Tant, Sword Bat *4/84 Balzark, Sword Flash Fortress *5/84 Intense Vacuuming Twist *6/84 Scramble Typhoon *7/84 Wily Carpenter This pack's aim is to supply the graveyard for Outrages. Scramble Typhoon and Wily Carpenter supply the graveyard in order for 5000GT, Riot to come out quicker. Tant, Sword Bat also becomes stronger as the graveyard increases. Since there was only one copy of Intense Vacuuming Twist in DMD-09, its reprint here is more than welcome. While Miragino, the Face Up doesn'y suit the graveyard strategy, it became the Designer's Combo of this pack along with Balzark, Sword Flash Fortress, as Balzark will enable Miragino to break 4 shields instantly. Emerging New God! - Oraclion pack *8/84 Acid, Sacred Execution *9/84 Truename Shuramaru *10/84 Aizen, Canon's Divine Abyss *11/84 Rasha, Satori's Wanderer *12/84 Prelude of Horror *13/84 Niyare *14/84 Bega, Vizier of Shadow Oracles and Oraclions are the main races of this pack. The amount of cheaper costing colorless creatures is for increasing the options of DMD-10's Zorro Star, Izanai's Tactician. Rasha, Satori's Wanderer is for tapping creatures quicker for Zorro Star, Izanai's Tactician and Acid, Sacred Execution to trigger their effects quicker. Prelude of Horror and Niyare are support for the Zero cards of the deck. God Power Revival! Zen and Aku pack *15/84 Inga Lupia *16/84 Saga, God of Destruction *17/84 Earth Eternity Gate *18/84 Aku, Ultimate God *19/84 God Saga *20/84 Zen, Transcendent God *21/84 Project God This pack resurrects the legendary God race and focuses on Aku and Zen. Earth Eternity Gate's reprint was welcome, even if it now had black frames. In addition, Inga Lupia helps reduce the cost of Gods too. There can be expected to be new Gods appearing in the future. Full Dragon MoriMori pack ''' *22/84 Chopin, Dragon King *23/84 Mendelssohn *24/84 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *25/84 Ogre Kaiser "Destruction" *26/84 Tornado Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon *27/84 Cocco Lupia *28/84 Eco Aini Since it is called Dragon pack, these cards are suited for Dragon decks and can be added to DMD-07. Bolmeteus Steel Dragon has been reprinted once more with a new artwork. Ogre Kaiser "Destruction" and Mendelssohn are easier to get upon this expansion's release. '''Lawless Speed - Outrage Rush pack *29/84 Christopher, Dark Knight *30/84 Discovery, Recruiter *31/84 Carol, Gokigen Shout *32/84 Max, Crimson Blade Lord *33/84 Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet *34/84 Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *35/84 Pipippi, Electro-Riser This pack is focused on Outrage rush. It is the first time a black framed non-promo Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet is released. After 5 years, Max, Crimson Blade Lord is finally reprinted. The core of the pack is Christopher, Dark Knight which resembles Cosmo Cebu Lambda, the Super Electromagnetic with a small difference that makes it slightly weaker than Lambda. Carol, Gokigen Shout can be used for a designer combo. Open the Gates of Heaven! - Blocker pack *36/84 Codename Build Leone *37/84 Silver Glory, Invincible Fortress *38/84 Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon *39/84 Heaven's Gate *40/84 Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom *41/84 Murmur, Apostle of the Formation *42/84 Webius, the Patroller As its name suggests, Heaven's Gate blockers is the main focus of this deck. Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon is finally reprinted here with its original art. While it had been reprinted before, its artwork was terrible compared to the said original, so this is greatly welcome. Other than that, parts for a Diamond Ries deck are noticeable. A strong spam and draw combo is featured through Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom and Webius, the Patroller. Romanov Family Secret - Hand Destruction pack *43/84 Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye *44/84 Varz Romanov, Dark Lord of Demons *45/84 Master Weapon - All Yes *46/84 Lost Soul *47/84 Primal Scream *48/84 Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *49/84 Ghost Touch This pack contains two Romanov creatures and discard cards. Master Weapon - All Yes which has dominated the Episode 1 and Episode 2 meta has been reprinted here. The Romanovs are used by Zakira, and All Yes is based on Yesman which has some meaning in them. Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet became easier to obtain, while Primal Scream and Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye will have synergy with the Outrage graving strategies. Pikon! Eureka Program Draw pack *50/84 Cyber A Irons *51/84 Streaming Tutor *52/84 Crystal Memory *53/84 Eureka Program *54/84 Hustle Castle *55/84 Aqua Librarian *56/84 Energy Stream The pack's designer combo is Aqua Librarian and Eureka Program into Cyber A Irons. While Cyber A Irons was reprinted in DMX-12, it was a low packaging rate Heroes card, so a new reprint is welcome. While these three cards are a strong combo, the rest of the pack does not have much synergy, but the reprints of Crystal Memory and Hustle Castle were also welcome. Messengers of Darkness - Grand Devil pack *57/84 Babelginus, Demonic Dragon *58/84 Algo Bardiol, Devil Admiral *59/84 Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil *60/84 Fuuma Balzoo *61/84 Fuuma Gorgonshack *62/84 Maxval, Electro-Fuuma *63/84 Fuuma Mehlwasp While Babelginus, Demonic Dragon appeared before in DMX-11 for a Zombie Dragon pack, now it is reprinted again in a pack focused on Grand Devil and Deep Marine. While this race is not as strong these days, decks centered around it can still provide interesting strategies. It is the first time Algo Bardiol, Devil Admiral has been reprinted. I can be anything - Amaterasu pack *64/84 Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves *65/84 Noble Enforcer *66/84 Sanctuary of the Mother *67/84 Mystic Treasure Chest *68/84 The Grave of Angels and Demons *69/84 Mystic Dreamscape *70/84 Fortune Slot Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves is the center of this pack. All cards here can be played from the deck by Amaterasu. In particular, the reprinting of The Grave of Angels and Demons as well as the replacement of Cyber Brain - Fortune Slot were well received. A designer combo is featured through the reprints of Mystic Treasure Chest and Sanctuary of the Mother to spam evolution creatures. Mystic Dreamscape has been reprinted for the first time. Since Amaterasu has now been banned, this pack has become useless as a concept. One shot reversal - Trigger pack *71/84 Necrodragon Odol Needle *72/84 Counterattacking Silent Spark *73/84 Death Gate, Gate of Hell *74/84 Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord *75/84 Leaf Storm Trap *76/84 Super Explosive Duel Fire *77/84 Riku, the Oracle This pack focuses on shield triggers. Instead of classic shield triggers like Aqua Surfer and Terror Pit, the pack reprints the Dragon shield trigger Necrodragon Odol Needle, as well as other useful ones like Counterattacking Silent Spark and Death Gate, Gate of Hell. Duel friends forever! Faerie pack *78/84 Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie *79/84 Faerie Gift *80/84 Faerie Miracle *81/84 Child Festival of Faerie Fire *82/84 Faerie Crystal *83/84 Faerie Life *84/84 Jasmine, Mist Faerie As the title suggests, this pack focuses on Snow Faeries. After a long time, the meta card Faerie Gift was once more reprinted. Mana boosts catering to different strategies such as Faerie Miracle for 5-color decks, Faerie Crystal for Zero decks and Child Festival of Faerie Fire for Fire decks were also reprinted, along with the main creature of the deck - Jasmine, Mist Faerie. The basic mana accel card, Faerie Life, has been reprinted once more. The flavor texts of the cards in this pack give them a more playful sense. Trivia *The first letter of the flavor text of the cards of the Duel Friends Forever! Faerie pack spell out; "ずつと (ずっど) でゆえ友" which roughly translates to "Duel Friends Forever". Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Reprint Set Category:Fixed Content Packs